On my own
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: No somos tan aterradores, ni siquiera durante la noche. Cuando seas parte de nuestra familia, lo entenderás, Mike.
1. Prólogo

Hola, ¿hola? ¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic! Ok, eh, yo tenía desde hace un tiempo la espina de crear algo para _Five Nights at Freddy's_ , pero hasta ahora no me animaba. Sin embargo, finalmente logré atreverme (¡yai! *un poco de confeti y gritos alegres de niños*).

 **¡Advertencias!** Como sabrán, el asunto de la historia referente al juego suele estar plagada de teorías, hipótesis, muchas argumentadas con una genialidad asombrosa, otras que lograrían convecernos menos, pero finalmente todo forma parte del encanto en la creación de Scott (al menos desde mi punto de vista). Habiendo dicho eso, y disculpándome al hablar demasiado, quisiera que tuvieran en cuenta el —muy posible— OoC (?). También intentaré ver por el bien de la trama del FIC, sin desviarme mucho de una historia que siga a Mike Shmidt y a la banda de Freddy, así que pueden verlo como algo "alternativo" (por llamarlo de una manera). De la misma forma, no creo inmiscuirme demasiado en los otros juegos pero ¡hey! quién sabe qué ocurra luego.

 **¡Atención!** Los personajes, la situación, y todo lo demás pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

En fin, ojalá puedan darme una oportunidad :) Prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para entretenerlos.

* * *

 **((*~* [ON MY OWN] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien que se preocupe por ti?_

—Three Days Grace, _Someone who cares._

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

El departamento continuaba silencioso, lúgubre y hediondo. Únicamente quedaba el eco vago y lastimero de una mujer gimiendo, como la voz de un fantasma oculto por las sombras: «Devuélvelo. Regrésamelo. Mi hijo».

Aquella criatura encogida, más bien de aspecto triste y patético, observaba fijamente los ojos vidriosos de su esposo sin cambiar de posición; ya no sabía cuántas horas —o días— habían transcurrido. Apestaba a putrefacción y sangre, un olor indescriptible que emanaba de Bergen Schmidt.

Caroline frotó sus brazos helados e intentó, por primera vez, levantarse y alejarse del hombre. Le sobrevinieron unas terribles arcadas. "Está muerto. Lo asesinaron", pensó aturdida. No alcanzó el lavabo y vomitó en la basura, sobre las botellas de cerveza rotas que Mike debió recoger del suelo cuando Bergen las arrojaba (demasiado exhausto para tirarlas él mismo).

Quería gritar y pedir ayuda. No hizo ni una u otra cosa. En su lugar, fue hasta la desvencijada sala, maniobrando entre el apretado espacio hasta caer rendida sobre el antiguo sillón.

Durante varios minutos, contempló los muebles frente a ella, igual que si estuviera drogada.

Estaba sola.

Una luz roja parpadeaba intermitentemente a un lado, llamando su atención. Tragó saliva y observó. ¡Se trataba de un mensaje!

Caroline jamás escuchó el agudo ring del teléfono, característico en esos modelos tan pasados de moda. Tomó una bocanada de aire y presionó el botón para oír el nuevo mensaje.

—Hola —dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hola? ¿Llegaste a casa, mamá? —Una pausa y su tono se volvió culposo—. ¿No quieres responderme? De verdad lo siento.

El rostro de Caroline se humedeció por nuevas lágrimas que le venían como si sus hermosos ojos azules fueran dos grifos.

—Mike…

—¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño y deseaba volverme un héroe? Perdóname. En realidad, soy un cobarde. Quería protegerte, hacerte feliz. En cambio, te he fallado. Siempre, cada vez que ese bastardo te golpeaba e insultaba. —Caroline emitió un ruido lastimero—. Ahora nunca volverá a hacerte daño.

—Mike —gimoteó ella, incapaz de concebir alguna otra palabra.

—Debía hacer algo esta noche, antes de entregarme —siguió, dando la impresión de que hacía caso omiso de Caroline—. Pero quería que supieras… mamá, ojalá seas muy feliz. Te quiero. Y voy a extrañarte.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Y con esto doy por finalizado el prólogo del fic.

Mil gracias a quien le haya dado una oportunidad, y mil bendiciones si pueden dejar Review, agregar a Favorito, etc.

¡Hasta pronto!


	2. ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, ha transcurrido un rato, ¿verdad? Jeje, siendo franca a veces el tiempo me gana y suelo demorar mucho, especialmente ahora que sólo puedo escribir durante algunos fines de semana.

¡Agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dejaron review! **Nexo-D** , **misuki15** y **LightIlumin879** , porque me hicieron feliz cuando se engancharon con el prólogo y me dio motivaciones para continuar. Igual quiero agradecer los respectivos favorites y followers de **Nexo-D, misuki15** y **luck9116** , porque cuando hay lectores pendientes de una historia, la hacen sentir especial (?) ¡Mil gracias!

 **Advertencias** Escribir esto resultó algo así como un reto que aparentemente hice con el mismo gusto y temor de jugar en la noche FNaF la primera vez, hace varios meses (xD) Creo que se debe a la sensación de "repetir" las circunstancias de un Mike entrando a trabajar, ¡pero espero que les guste! De igual forma, siento que este capítulo también aplica como introducción del propio Mike, Bonnie y otros personajes OoC, así que voy como pisando hielo, jaja.

 **¡Atención!** Los personajes pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, yo sólo los tomo prestados con intenciones de entretenimiento.

¡Hasta las notas finales!

* * *

 **((*~* [ON MY OWN] *~*))**

 **{.ͼͽ.}**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **¡BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA!**

 _Si fuéramos invencibles, si no pudiéramos morir, entonces el mundo se levantaría contra nosotros e iríamos a pelear._

—All good things, _Invincible._

 **{.** **ͼͽ** **.}**

Mike paró al otro lado de la calle. Observó ceñudo el establecimiento, cuya apariencia lucía gastada y vieja, como si se tratara más bien de un pequeño almacén en desuso.

La fachada ya de por sí resultaba triste, excepto por un —quizá simpático— cartel donde anunciaban el nombre del edificio con letras naranjas y amarillas: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. Abajo, usaban lo que a Mike le parecía una frase cliché de los anuncios comerciales: «¡Donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida!».

Pensándolo bien, eso tampoco lo hubiera convencido de que era un restaurante infantil sino fuera por los animales sonrientes: Un gran oso (probablemente un grizzli) de ojos azules como el cielo, quien levantaba su pulgar y llevaba un micrófono a su rostro alegre; un conejo —anormal— de pelaje morado que saludaba, observándolo a través de unos iris rosado- carmesí; un… ¿pato?, ¿gallina?, ¿canario? (Mierda, no tenía idea de la especie) que llevaba un babero donde rezaba: « ¡Vamos a comer! »; por último un zorro o coyote pirata de aspecto vivaracho, levantaba un garfio.

El joven Schmidt torció la boca. ¡Vamos! De niño (y sin la infancia a la cual se vio obligado a vivir), él jamás querría festejar nada ahí.

"No ha de existir presupuesto", se dijo, alicaído.

Revisó una y otra vez el anuncio del periódico, frotándose el desordenado cabello negro.

—Suerte —bufó Mike para sí mismo, transcurridos unos minutos de solitaria observación.

Lanzando un gran suspiro, cruzó a la otra banqueta, notando las palmas sudorosas. No le resultaba prometedor. ¡Evidentemente, consideró otras opciones antes de venir aquí! Pero al solicitar el empleo, teniendo antecedentes de homicidio, sin falta agradecían y le obligaban —discretamente— a marcharse, visiblemente aliviados cuando la puerta se cerró tras él.

Ahora, Freddy Fazbear's era su última oportunidad de recuperar algo semejante a una vida, después de años bajo la tutela de una correccional.

Nervioso, aferró su mochila como si se tratara de un salvavidas. Era muy extraño sentirse agradecido por tener un objeto familiar entre las manos cuando atravesó el umbral; hizo de escudo, refugiándolo contra el mundo y sus nuevos peligros.

Lo recibieron, nada más entrar, una serie de chillidos agudos entretejido con risas. Mike se encogió, ligeramente intimidado. El ruido lastimaba sus oídos mientras se arrinconaba, buscando entre la masa de cuerpos la vestimenta de un empleado.

—¡Hola! —Exclamó una voz, cuyo timbre intentaba subir a través de la estancia repleta de niños. Cuando Mike se giró, vio a un joven alto y delgaducho de piel casi transparente. Lucía un tanto enfermizo por el cubre bocas y los círculos negros bajo sus ojos almendrados; éstos fueron de arriba abajo, inspeccionándolo con sospecha—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Llamé en la mañana —dijo Mike rápidamente, dibujando una sonrisa amable—. Para la entrevista de trabajo como guardia nocturno.

A modo de explicación, levantó el periódico donde se leía el austero anuncio.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que respondió el muchacho durante algunos segundos, inclinándose hacia el papel como si no lograra distinguir las letras o al sonriente oso—. Ya veo. Sí. Shannon dijo que alguien había llamado —de pronto, mientras se enderezaba, el tono de su voz adquirió un matiz suave—. Hum. Ahora el jefe tiene a alguien en su oficina, pero no debe tardar. Puedes tomar asiento allá —añadió, señalando una mesa del fondo. Mike asintió, despacio—. Yo soy Bastian Reed, aunque puedes llamarme Bas. Todo mundo lo hace. —No parecía gustarle, sin embargo.

—Mucho gusto. Soy Mike Schmidt —le extendió una mano, pero el joven únicamente la observó largo rato antes de hacer un ademán con la cabeza. Un tanto ofendido, el de ojos azules arrugó la nariz y dejó caer el brazo.

—Lo siento. No estrecho manos —dijo el otro, alzando los brazos, mostrando unos guantes de cirugía bajo las mangas de la horrible camisa naranja ("Mierda" _,_ pensó al ver el corbatín y pantalones amarillos que completaban el juego, "es un uniforme horrible"). Bas parecía incómodo en su propia piel y Mike advirtió que al muchacho le causaba un tanto de molestia admitir aquello, como si le hiciera sentir vulnerable.

—Muy bien —replicó, deshaciendo el mohín—. Entiendo.

Los ojos de Bas empequeñecieron debido a la tímida sonrisa bajo el cubre bocas; quizá nunca nadie se lo había dicho con auténtica sinceridad.

—Gracias.

 _»_ Le avisaré al jefe. Mientras tanto, disfruta nuestro show. El mejor entretenimiento de _Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza_ va a comenzar en unos minutos y seguro te fascinará. —Hablaba sin gran convicción, igual que si fuera un diálogo repetido (casi parecía sarcasmo).

Dicho lo anterior, el joven dio media vuelta y se retiró, esquivando cuerpos zigzagueantes como lo haría uno de la peste.

Nuevamente solo, lo único que hizo fue mirar la estancia repleta de niños, quienes recordaban a una suerte de gnomos gigantes con sombreritos de fiesta. Daba la impresión de que entró a una dimensión desconocida, repleta de caos.

Luego notó una punzada en la nuca. Algunos padres habían empezado a fulminarlo, cuchicheando sobre el extraño hombre que aparecía dentro de la pizzería sin ningún hijo a la vista. Irritado, Mike se alejó hasta la mesa del fondo y tomó asiento, observando la ventana con aire melancólico.

Él…bueno, nunca visitó un lugar así. Quizá, si hubiera tenido una infancia diferente, sentarse en el establecimiento evocaría maravillosos recuerdos de sus padres festejándole y abrazándolo, tomándole fotos ridículas que algún día mostrarían a alguna novia.

No obstante, jamás había ocurrido. Su niñez fue un salto brusco a la vida de adulto: cruda, insulsa y sobre todo, injusta.

Ahora que buscaba —desesperadamente— un trabajo, la pizzería únicamente significaba ruido y un insoportable olor a grasa.

Recargó el codo en la mesa y lo notó pegajoso. Asqueado, miró debajo; había una mancha de cátsup. Bufó y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse.

Odiaba esto. Al menos, si conseguía el empleo, todo se hallaría en silencio y ya limpio.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —Gritó un pequeño con voz extremadamente gangosa. Mike volvió el rostro justo a tiempo para ver cómo el niño brincaba y aplaudía en su asiento, con las manos llenas de condimentos (Mike recordó la postura incómoda de Bastian y se preguntó qué hacía un misofóbico ahí)—. ¡Freddy! ¡Freddy y su banda cantarán ahora!

La mujer forzó una sonrisa tras el gesto de irritación.

—Lo sé, hijo. Ge-ni-al.

Mike regresó su mirada al escenario.

Poco hubiera podido decir acerca de la _banda_ , aunque resultaban más espeluznantes de lo imaginado. Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que el oso moviera la cabeza; Mike pudo notar un ligero temblor en las articulaciones del cuello, igual que un anciano a quien le cuesta moverse. Sus grandes ojos azules parecían recorrer al público aglomerado cerca de la sencilla tarima.

—¡Ben, no te acerques demasiado! —Gritó un padre, casi de malhumor. Ningún niño se volvió y mucho menos obedeció; todos demasiado atentos al show.

—Ho-ho- ¡hola a-amigos! —Empezó una voz extraña que, supuso él, provenía del oso—. ¡Bi-bienvenidos a nuestra pizzería! ¡Es hor-r-r-ra de la diversión! —La gigantesca cabeza se giró hacia la derecha, donde el conejo morado había empezado a sacudirse. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el crujido que brotaba de las viejas articulaciones recordaba más bien una especie de motor; el ronroneo, aunque alcanzaba la mesa de Schmidt, tenía una mejor pinta que la otra—. ¡B-nnie!

Una voz más aguda y simpática salió de las fauces que caían (no habría otra forma de describir el tosco movimiento de la mandíbula al abrirse y cerrarse intermitentemente):

—Freddy —canturreó el aludido, levantando un poco su guitarra—. Veo que te-te-te-tenemos compañía. —Se inclinó hacia delante, dirigiéndose ahora a la figura cuya especie le seguía pareciendo inidentificable a Mike—. ¡Chica! ¡Despierta!

Ella parpadeó y abrió la boca, sin apenas moverse durante más tiempo del que uno esperaría; fue como si la criatura se quedase pasmada. Mike arrugó el ceño: ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, amaría a esa _cosa_? Los dientes le daban una apariencia antinatural al pico y las sombras negras alrededor de los ojos, hacían que se vieran como dos bolas incrustadas en cuencas demasiado grandes.

—¡Vamos a comer! —Exclamó ella, con una voz femenina muy bien definida. No obstante, su diálogo parecía fuera de lugar.

—S-sí. Toneladas de pizza —indicó Freddy, amable. Un sonido, parecido a un lamento, brotó de Bonnie.

—Aww —dijo—. P-pero yo que-ría tocar para los ni-os.

—C-c-¡claro! —Exclamó Freddy, como si acabara de recordar algo importante—. Cantaremos, an-an-antes de que Fox-Foxy venga para juntar miem-bros de su tripu-la-la-ción.

Sin falta, algunos miraron hacia el fondo de la sala (especialmente los padres), donde había una cortina morada llena de estrellas plateadas. Ningún ruido salió de ella y Mike supuso que el pirata todavía no estaba dispuesto a aparecer.

Luego, Freddy anunció feliz que empezarían a cantar y Bonnie lanzó un gritito de victoria, mientras Chica se limitaba a esperar alguna clase de indicación.

—Qué tristeza. El Capitán Foxy aún permanecerá fuera de servicio —dijo una voz con marcado acento japonés. Mike alzó la mirada, topándose con un hombre de estatura promedio, ojos rasgados y piel un tanto apergaminada. Llevaba un traje a la medida que lo delataba como hombre de negocios. Schmidt tragó saliva y aguardó que éste continuara—. Lo siento. —Dijo éste, mostrándole una sonrisa e inclinándose levemente a modo de una reverencia—. Bastian me dijo que querías verme para aplicar como guardia nocturno, ¿es así? —Mike se levantó y asintió con energía, ocultando su nerviosismo—. Muy bien. Soy Akagawa Hiroki.

—Es un placer. Yo soy Mike Schmidt.

—Bueno, ¡ven a mi oficina, chico! Tenemos que hablar sobre algunos detalles antes de empezar tu turno.

Mike frunció el ceño un instante, sin querer.

—¿Perdón?

El hombre, quien ya estaba girando sobre sus pasos, se volvió nuevamente hacia el joven.

—Bien, ocurre que nadie busca trabajar en un turno nocturno por la baja cantidad de ciento veinte dólares —Mike no quería ser grosero, así que encogió los hombros. El señor Akagawa lanzó una risa—. Está bien, lo admito. Pero me gustaría reservar el dinero para nuestros amigos —añadió, señalando a la tarima donde Freddy y su banda tocaban una animada canción sobre el delicioso queso de la pizza—. Necesitan mantenimiento. El dueño anterior no se los daba como merecían. Ahora que finalmente me he animado a sacar adelante este negocio, estoy dispuesto a invertir lo necesario. Por eso necesito acortar el salario.

 _»N_ o será para siempre, Schmidt. Más adelante, con la nueva entrada triunfal de los animatrónicos, tengo pensado compensarte.

 _»_ De todos modos —suspiró—, el anuncio ya llevaba un tiempo en el periódico y me alivia que alguien haya venido por fin. Empezaba a plantearme ser quien viniera las noches —lanzó una risa temblorosa. Unos instantes después había recobrado su vigor y le señalaba el camino.

Lo guiaron a través del corredor. Mike vio a Bastian recluido detrás del mostrador, sólo observándolo como si quisiera atravesarle el alma.

Sintió un leve escalofrío. Únicamente lo notó desaparecer cuando el chico alzó la mano enguantada, un gesto para desearle suerte.

Y se dio cuenta que tal vez podría entenderse con alguien ahí. Aunque fuera sólo un poco. Incluso si jamás fuesen realmente amigos.

No, Mike Schmidt no tenía a nadie.

Arriba del viejo escenario, junto a una masa de niños entusiastas, la guitarra de Bonnie chilló un solo asombroso —pero infantil—, mientras Freddy le hablaba al micrófono en tono nada confidencial: "¡Bienvenidos a la familia!".

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Era imposible decir cuál uniforme resultaba más absurdo, pensó. Estaba observándose con ojo crítico frente al espejo sucio del motel. La luz amarillenta del techo lo golpeaba de lleno, dándole la apariencia caricaturesca de un dinosaurio Barney flaco (y la corbata verde no ayudaba, claro).

Finalmente, Mike decidió que prefería el conjunto morado del guardia nocturno al que usaban los empleados en el día. Ofrecía cierto alivio, incluso si le había quedado largo de las mangas y aguado de la cintura; Akagawa prometió conseguirle uno de su medida cuando terminara la semana.

Volvió a apretarse el cinturón donde había una linterna y la acostumbrada macana, cuya apariencia dejaba mucho qué desear.

—Todo irá bien —dijo en voz baja, respirando hondo—. Lograrás sobrevivir. Hoy tienes una nueva oportunidad.

Intentó sonreírle al extraño que le devolvía la mirada sombría y apagada, pero no sabía cómo. Jamás tuvo este proyecto de vida y aunque era mucho mejor a lo que podía aspirar años atrás, el estómago le giraba como pirinola y el corazón se le había transformado en un muñón, casi inmóvil.

Él realmente quería salir adelante. Ser feliz, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, era menos inalcanzable. Ya tenía las riendas de su destino. Iba a lograrlo, pobremente quizá, pero por su cuenta.

El trabajo en la pizzería sería otra minúscula prueba y Mike la superaría.

—Un paso más cerca.

En esta ocasión, pudo levantar las comisuras de sus labios.

Miró el viejo reloj que descansaba sobre el buró. Acababan de dar las 11:20pm.

Mike había intentado encontrar un motel cerca del establecimiento donde trabajaría, y no se haría más de veinte minutos caminando; sin embargo, el señor Akagawa le había suplicado que estuviera al menos quince minutos antes de su turno, ya que el personal de intendencia se iba siempre antes de las doce. Además, el japonés _insistió_ que era un tanto problemático rondar en los pasillos de _Freddy_ después de las doce.

—Hum, ¿qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Mike entonces, levantando la mirada de su uniforme y arqueando la ceja, inquisitivo. El hombre se frotó la punta de su gruesa nariz dos veces, como si le hubiera picado, aunque Mike anotó que parecía más un viejo hábito, como quien se delata a sí mismo cuando miente.

—Nada, realmente. No se preocupe, Schmidt. —Guardó silencio unos instantes y de pronto exclamó algo en su idioma natal; al ojiazul le recordó un detective que recuerda una pista esencial dentro del crimen—. Eh, uno de nuestros antiguos empleados: Andrew McCaffrey, acordó guardar algunos mensajes para usted, ya que no tuvo tiempo de venir en persona estos últimos días. Él le explicará los pormenores del trabajo, pero estoy seguro de que será pan comido. Su mensaje, según me explicó, se reproduciría exactamente a las doce, por lo que recomendaría estar dentro de la oficina para recibir una ¡cálida bienvenida a la familia! —La exagerada sonrisa cayó un poco—. Andrew siempre fue muy bueno animando a todos.

Los mensajes pre-grabados no le gustaban: eran cobardes, como cuando se despidió de su madre.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, volviendo a la actualidad.

"Basta. Nada del pasado puede perseguirte ahora".

Se dispuso a abandonar la habitación maloliente y recogió un paraguas medio estropeado que yacía junto al marco de la puerta, recién escurrido de la última salida que hizo Mike a una tienda, para comprar unos _Twinkies_ , los cuales guardó en las bolsas de su raída chaqueta.

 _"_ Hora de irse".

 **(*~[*]~*)**

Durante las últimas horas, el clima ennegreció y bramaba furioso, centelleando por el horizonte. Mike llevaba el paraguas abierto y sorteaba los charcos más grandes, levantando con una mano la varilla doblada que le arrojaba escupitajos de agua en la base de los pantalones.

Apresuró su marcha y, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 11:39, él vio a lo lejos el local de _Freddy,_ con las luces del comedor todavía encendidas. Mike advirtió una sombra paseándose de un lado a otro, y supuso que era un intendente.

Cuando empujó la puerta, ésta se abrió lanzando el crujido oxidado que suelen tener las películas de miedo. Realmente debió asustar al conserje, quien se giró violentamente dando un grito agudo, usando el trapeador de espada y salpicando al recién llegado. Mike se quedó helado un instante, tenso, hasta que logró reaccionar: levantó ambos brazos, golpeando la puerta con el paraguas que todavía no cerraba del todo.

—Lo siento —exclamó el ojiazul, observando al hombre que se sujetaba el pecho como si su corazón intentara salir expedido por la fuerza de sus latidos—. Lo siento, soy Mike. Michael Schmidt. ¿El nuevo guardia de seguridad?

El hombre tardó unos segundos en componerse. Mike advirtió la palidez del rostro y agradeció no haberlo matado; un cadáver no se vería bien en su primer día.

—Sí, ya, ya. El señor Akagawa me habló de ti… —dijo, todavía falto de aliento—. Disculpa. Mis nervios ya no son de acero. Mi nombre es Francis Riggs. Yo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello ralo y grisáceo antes de finalmente extendérsela—… bienvenido, supongo.

—Gracias. Y lamento haberle dado ese susto —se disculpó Mike con sinceridad. Riggs hizo un ademán para quitarle importancia y miró nerviosamente hacia el escenario, arrugando el ceño y volviendo el rostro hacia el nuevo, como si le incomodara decir algo o tuviera una gran urgencia por irse, aunque temía ser descortés. Levantó la muñeca y observó el reloj, mordiéndose los labios sudorosos—. ¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Mike amablemente, aunque detestaba hacer esas preguntas; sentían que eran del tipo de cosas que volvían a uno un entrometido.

—No es buena idea quedarme pasadas las doce —murmuró Francis y fue hasta una mesa, donde había una chaqueta.

Mike lo observó atentamente mientras se la ponía, observando intermitentemente al escenario donde Freddy, Bonnie y Chica yacían inmóviles. Los ojos azules del guardia viajaron hasta ellos (oh, pensó, las sombras hacían más espeluznantes sus rostros).

—El señor Akagawa me pidió recordarte del generador: en un rato sólo habrá potencia dentro de la oficina y las cámaras conectadas a ella. También me dijo que cuando recibieras el mensaje de Andrew, pusieras extrema atención a sus consejos. Quizá esté de más que lo diga, porque seguro lo menciona, pero recuerda: _Todas_ las cámaras son importantes.

 _»_ Ahora necesito irme.

 _»_ Ve a la oficina y yo terminaré de cerrar.

Mike arrugó el ceño. Apenas le entendía al discurso atropellado, pero no le gustó lo último.

—El señor Akagawa no me mencionó nada de quedarme encerrado.

—Bueno, sí —replicó, exasperado—. Tómalo por una medida preventiva —miró su reloj e inmediatamente giró hacia los animatrónicos—. ¡Casi las doce! ¡Debes ir a tu posición! Voy tarde. No quiero estar más allá de que termine mi turno. —Sacudió las manos hacia Mike, quien se echó para atrás, como si el viejo estuviera escupiendo demasiado—. Vete. Necesitas estar en la oficina, ¡y yo debo salir de aquí!

—Ok, de acuerdo —dijo Mike, caminando de espaldas para mantener vigilado a Riggs, quien ahora parecía más irritado que nervioso.

—¡Rápido!

Schmidt casi levantó el paraguas como un escudo. ¡Qué anciano más neurótico!

Francis sacó unas llaves y se apresuró a salir por la entrada principal antes de cerrar. Mike arrugó el ceño y se volvió hacia los animatrónicos.

—Ahora ustedes me parecen los normales de este lugar.

¡Vaya grupo de empleados! Quizá, después de todo, el señor Akagawa estaba tan acostumbrado a las excentricidades que Mike podría pasar desapercibido. Al menos Riggs lucía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y morderte la yugular.

Mierda. Había empezado su trabajo maravillosamente, ¿huh?

 **(*~[*]~*)**

 _¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Crujido. Las grandes y pesadas orejas de Bonnie vibraron, atraídas por el desconocido timbrazo que se hundía en las sombras cual cuchillo, matando la tranquilidad de los últimos seis días.

 _¡Ring!_

—Hola, ¿hola? —Él reconoció la nota de ansiedad, evidente luego de oírla semana tras semana. ¿Andrew había vuelto? ¿Jugaría otra ronda? Quizá, pese a todo, le gustaba la adrenalina de medianoche. Hum, no parecía revestido de confianza ni determinación, pero Bonnie ya sentía afecto por el sonido de su voz, familiar y cordial—. Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti.

Chica y Foxy se alegrarían cuando despertaran, incluso Freddy podría entusiasmarse.

Ellos querían vencer, atrapar, destruir. Usualmente, no tenían segundas oportunidad de capturar al Hombre de Morado si éste se las arreglaba para huir.

Andrew seguía hablando. ¿A quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Se dirigía a las sombras una vez más? Bonnie quería averiguarlo; sin embargo, el traje se resistía a obedecerlo.

—Sé que puede resultar un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no debes preocuparte. Uh… te irá bien.

Bonnie emitió un gemido de frustración, aunque su voz era un zumbido inaudible a sus propios oídos. ¿Otro Hombre Morado? ¿Acaso sería el de ojos azules que brillaban como fuegos fatuos, tristes e irritados al mismo tiempo? Lo vio entrar al restaurante horas atrás, ocultándose de las escandalosas risas de los niños igual que si le abrieran el pecho y destrozaran su corazón.

—Uh, los animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un tanto peculiar en la noche. ¿Los culpo? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar las mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años, sin ir al baño, probablemente también estaría algo irritado. Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Ok.

Ahora lo sabía: el guardia nocturno cambió.

Andrew no volvería para jugar.

Ellos se habían encargado de impedírselo.

Bonnie oyó la cámara del escenario activándose: la luz roja apuñaló la oscuridad, fijándose en los tres robots. El conejo no intentó moverse, pues Freddy se disgustaría si él trataba de negarse a Cazar… otra vez.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Nueve segundos hasta que el aparato se desactivó y bajó el lente, cual perrito castigado.

Bonnie finalmente giró la cabeza hacia sus dos amigos, petrificados y silenciosos. La noche hacía sus expresiones una mueca terrible, como gárgolas. Y volvió a recordarlo: más de una década atrás, sus queridos animatrónicos los abandonaron y únicamente les abrazaron cuando el Hombre Morado forzó en el interior sus cuerpos menudos, rotos, todavía habitados.

—Te podrás imaginar cómo tener la cabeza presionada dentro de un traje puede causar incomodidad…y la muerte. Uh, las únicas partes de ti que verán la luz del día serán tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia afuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je.

Así los hallaron, pensó fantasma mientras descendía del escenario lentamente, cuidando sus pasos en la oscuridad. Sacaron los cadáveres putrefactos menudos, rotos… vacíos.

Sus almas permanecieron dentro de los animatrónicos, tristes y enojadas al mismo tiempo.

Freddy, cuyo verdadero nombre fue borrado luego de morir, igual que el suyo, les prometió aliviar el dolor siempre que cazaran a los guardias nocturnos. Pero sólo había crecido hasta no tener sentido.

¡Bonnie había matado a tantos! Ni siquiera podía decir que ya habían atrapado al correcto; él sólo recordaba el morado. Así que continuaban en un juego sin final.

Quizá, romper a este nuevo Hombre Morado, podría ayudarlos.

Sí, con el corazón brillando de trémula esperanza, fue a saludar a su nuevo amigo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas:**

[1] Sí, mencioné a Barney el dinosaurio. Sé que el programa se estrenó por 1992 y lo más factible es que no el programa todavía no se estrenara, ¡pero bueno!, la idea de compararlo con la botarga resultaba interesante (:D)

[2] Por favor, no duden en decirme qué opinan de los personajes OC, ya que crearlos es de alguna forma imprescindible, pero realmente desearía que no resulten tan planos.

[3] De nuevo, no sé muy bien en cuánto OoC puede caerse al escribir de un juego como FNaF, pero tampoco duden en decirme si sienten que a los personajes les falta algo, para tenerlo en consideración.

* * *

Y con esto doy por finalizado el capítulo de hoy.

Mil gracias a quien le haya dado una oportunidad, y mil bendiciones si pueden dejar Review, agregar a Favorito, etc.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
